


Diary Entry of an Invisible Girl

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Dawn rants about Buffy





	Diary Entry of an Invisible Girl

This is bullshit. Here I am stuck in bed at ten o’clock on a Saturday night and Buffy is still out running around. I know she has a boyfriend. I actually heard them whispering together one night when she was supposed to be asleep. And not on the phone either. He was in the house. In her room!!! I should tell Mom but it’s easier to hold it against Buffy and get her to do stuff. Mom doesn’t seem to care that she’s out all hours. She just says that Buffy’s busy at school. Ha! Busy at school. Right. Making time with the boyfriend no doubt. And he actually seems like a bit of an asshole. She gets bruised a lot and she’s not clumsy. I should threaten to call the police on him. I wonder if that would have an effect. Probably not. She doesn’t pay a lot of attention where he’s concerned, barely pays attention to anything I say at all. Sometimes I think I’m invisible.


End file.
